Rainbow Reverly
by ScribeyeSteak
Summary: Camilla celebrates the arrival of her newest, Bravest form the way only the Princess of Nohr can. Locked in a parlor with a dozen strapping men and lipstick. All seven of her.


**Here it is - seven months in the making. Tricky bastards at IS threw off my orignal schedule by bumping things up over half a month XD. Anyway, enjoy some endulgence of the most virbrant variety**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

The last of the men shuffled in before the doors swung gracefully closed. Instantly, the resplenednet parlor was cast into darkness, populated only by the flickering torches that lined the wall amd the peeks of moonlight from the drawn windows. The dim outlines of chairs and loungers could be made out, along with the headrest of a seat far more ornate than any other.

The dozen within only shared a single unflapping loyalty to Askr, elsewise they were as distinct as they came. Archers, fighters, knights, and mages of all backgrounds and sizes. All down to thier smallclothes framing diverse but fitting endownments with a strange gifted potion in thier hands. Their attention was on the far corner, to the ornate throne and the occupants around it.

"Welcome, all."

A regal, sultry hail poured through the parlor. The torches seemed to almost bend in reverence, disturbed by a meager words breaking the stillness within. A dozen pair of eyes locked on half a dozen volptous women framing the last on her throne. Unilke the men, they were hardly distinct. In fact, they were all forms of the same infamous Hero herself.

Camilla - the crown princess of Nohr.

The one who spoke before rose from her throne, letting her bust bounce from the simple act. Of the others she was the newest to arrive, and the only one to bear the title of 'Queen'. She cradled her staff as she addressed the lucky dozen before her, as a queen does her subjects. "All of you have shown yourselves to be simply exceptional - both in battle and- well, you know~"

Another Camilla chimed in - one clad in vernal vestiges. She cooed every word with a lick of her lips, looking less like a busty bunny and more like a hungry wolf. "More to the point, you all have had the pleasure of our attention - some more than once."

The one true Princess stepped forward. Her lascivious armor seemed out of place among her more revelerous counterparts, and especially the one squirming off to her adjacant side. "Our reputation exceeds us, and all of you left an impact on us you know!"

Camilla stepped up next - nothing so elaborate but a mere bikini and shaw. She tipped her vibrant drink back before declaring, "So let's cut to the chase - you want more of us? You're going to get it- all of you~"

'_Ahem.'_

A wince flickered over the other Camillas' faces as the ethereal, dreamy one interjected. She was the most forgen of the group, having shared few such experieinces that her others had. Her pure white robe almost glowing in the night- A child's guardian facing adult's sin.

She didn't bother to hide her concern even as she chimed in. "We shall permit your inulgence. However, you will keep your wicked thoughts private!"

A gentle hand touched her tense shoulder as the New Year's revelerer took over. Her tabi _Clacked_ against the stone floor as she stepped forward and addressed the revelers-to-be. "Ah, what she means is that there's a certain number of rules first, darlings."

Queen Camilla nooded before tapping her staff on the floor, directing control unto her. "The first one is simple - you all must be silent. We'll have no braggarts or bravado here. The ladies and I will offer our own words, but you will not respond under any circumstances."

The bath beauty finally spoke up as she gestured to the phials in thier hands. "Next, the potion is a must - not just for the stamina, but for the extra _oomph_ it offers. Better down it before you start, boys~"

_Pop!_

All the Camilla's paused and blinked in shock as every man eagerly popped thier corks and downed the contents in one gulp. The effects were instantaneous as thier various arousals hardened to full potentcy in thier smallclothes. One or two even tore through the thin fabrics and throbbed in the open before the ladies appraising eyes. The Queen licked her lips before quipping, "Well, Nice to see we have your attention."

Most of the Camillas giggled at the bold, brave words. The summer-clad princess chimed in, "Indeed. Continuing on - cum when you want, wherever you want on our bodies. But there will be no touching down _there_, from either side. You don't want to test us, do you?"

The others nodded, some grinned. The men didn't balk, but they certainly felt the impact of her thinly-veiled threat. Even without thier usual weapons, there was no denying that each and every Camilla simply radiated with raw power. None of the dozen battle-hardened soliders were willing to contend with a single princess, not with what was being offered to them.

"Now if you could all direct your gazes up for just a moment?"

An insurmontable feat, but these men were hand-picked for a reason. As one they pulled up from the bouncing breasts to thier faces in varying degrees of humor or lack thereof. The attention was not on thier single eye, but rather thier lips, and the rainbow of colors adorning them.

The simplest Camilla licked her shining violet lips before explaining, "I assume this is obvious, but you get one bout from each of us with our mouths. Other than that your free to anything else we deem fit to offer, as many times as you wish."

"Well then-"

"_Ahem._"

Once more a grimace adorned the Camillas, save the dreamy one. The Queen repressed a sigh and evenly declared. "Ah yes, the last rule. Well my dear, shall you do the honors?"

The bath beauty nudged her nervous counterpart forward, her intent unclear. Camilla felt a dozen pair of hungry, lustful eyes and a fraction as many boring in her back as she collected herself. "You are all, ah, _entitled_ to our mouths but once. Beyond that, anything extra is to our discretion alone."

Her warning was only half heeded, especially when there were two prominant alternatives affixed to every Camillas' chest. The vulptous vernal vixen chuckled, letting hers bounce even more. "So that's all. I think you've all been good, patient boys for long enough. Now let's see them."

The men removed thier smallclotes with all due haste. Twelve stiff rods were pointed at the princesses, distinct in size and legnth all. Some were long, others short. Thick and thin, pale and dark - all direct to Camilla in her many forms.

The more seasoned Camillas departed from the throne in favor of thier desired locales, eager and ready for thier partners to come. Leaving the conspirator and newest inductee to the order behind.

The Queen cast her staff to the side before sinking back into her throne. Her shapely legs crossed over as she leaned over to cradle her cheek in her fist. Her free hand gestured forward with a single finger as a hungry smirk bore on her face.

"Well, we're waiting~"

* * *

"_Glug Glug Sluuuuurp!"_

Camilla pulled off the cock in front of her, only to dip over to the one at her left. She ran her tongue over the shaft, bathing it in her spit. Her hand reached up to pump where she'd left off. Her other palm slid down to cup a soldier's fine balls. No matter how much fun she'd have with her tongue or hands, only the man in the center was getting her lips...for now.

_The festive princess had only stepped a few paces away from the center before kneeling down and bidding some men over. Her first duo had eagerly obeyed her every whim, watching with bated breath as she stripped away her top. Her sleeveless kimono now hung in front of her, straps hanging off her sides. She'd slipped her coat back on before glancing up at the now-trio and their waiting cocks with a proud, lusty smile._

The rules were simple - one blowjob from each Camilla, and one only. Otherwise they were free for hands or tits, but nothing below the waist. They might be able to _see_ her skimpy, drenched panties...but they wouldn't be able to touch them.

She finished on the second and shifted over to her right. Camilla eyed the fresh blue ring around his dick with amusement before leaning down to nibble the skin near his base. '_Did someone already enjoy our newest arrival? My, I'm almost jealous...almost._

She trailed her head down until she was under his shaft, staring straight at his ball sac. Camilla dipped her face in until she was smooshed against the potent sperm urns. Her nostrils flared as she overdosed on the sweaty, masculine musk. "Aaaah, so lovely…"

Her palm stopped tapping the center man's dick and instead started pumping, performing the deed of a maid or a strumpet with the hand of a princess. Camilla simply didn't care - she'd long since ignored the rumors that surrounded her and her counterparts like naughty flies. _Especially _the ones around her in particular. '_So what if I like to arrange a party or two? Never hurts to ring in the New Year with a bang...or several, if it can be arranged.'_

Camilla's tongue lapped up as much sweat as she could muster, relishing the salty taste on her palette. Her already dripping loins were practically gushing now as she basked in the intoxicating musk. '_Ohhhh, I definitely need to throw an after-party later...maybe I could get one of the girls to join in?'_

The thoughts of even more revelry vanished from her mind as she pulled away, taking her hands off the other cocks as well. Instead of leaning to another cock, she remained upright - hands on her knees, looking up expectantly at the man in the center. He got the hint and lifted her sake bottle and the saucer she always had.

Smiling, Camilla held her mouth open, tongue outstretched. The lucky soldier tipped the saucher back until its contents had all splashed into her gaping lips. A few splashes jumped over the rim and smeared down her cheeks, but she paid them no heed.

The trio watched with painful erections as the princess swallowed her sake down. She tipped her head back, making her breasts jiggle as she released a contented gulp and sigh. "_Ulp...ahhh_, Delicious...now, where were we?"

Camilla leaned into the center man, nuzzling her cheek against his cock. Her tounge slithered out and flicked against his spit-soaked shaft, making him twitch in response. She eyed the faint little ring just beneath his glans - showing how far she'd taken him thus far.

Her other hand reached out and began to play with the two cocks, using her nails to tickle and poke the skin. It was a testament to her skill as a reveler that she could so effortlessly balance between three different tasks. '_Not like these have been my first party favors~'_

The festive princess happily went on, exchanging her focus at sporadic intervals. Whether it was a rub and tug, a lick and nibble, or any manner of twisting, rolling, spitting, or smooching - she partied on like it was New Years all over again. Somewhere in the haze of time she noticed a man walk by, proudly showing green and indigo on his cock. '_Looks like the party's really starting now...can't wait for some mixed drinks soon~'_

A short while afterward, Camilla finally got the message she was waiting for. She was suckling the right one's balls when the center man grunted in her grasp. She spat the sperm urn out and turned to face him, eyes shining and an eager grin fixed to her lips. "Oh, are you about ready?

He nodded, gritting back the need to cum on the spot. Camilla licked her lips and shifted back to face him. Her head was framed perfectly, split in twain by his towering shaft. Then get behind me...and stuff it deep~"

He scrambled around her until her nose was poking his base. The festive princess arched back, catching herself on her now-free palms. Her delightful dumplings were shoved out for each of the other men. "You two...don't forget the frosting."

That was the last thing she could say before her first man made good on her order. He pushed his dick back before slamming it down between her lips, instantly gagging her. "_Mmph?!..M-Mmmm…"_

Camilla's tongue wiggled out before he managed to stuff down her throat. She lashed against his shaft in a fruitless endeavor, already resigned to being used as a mouth-pussy...just like she wanted.

The lucky man slipped the sake bottle to the floor before using his free hands to grab her head. He started _plowing_ against her face, making her hair and breasts jiggle like crazy. The giddy princess put on the best show she could, loudly slurping, coughing, and gagging on the cock obstructing her windpipe.

'_Hrrk grrrrlg, mmmr~'_

Meanwhile, the other men beat themselves off at the lascivious sight. The visage of strong, proud Princess Camilla and her husky voice being reduced to a slobbering wreck was all the incentive their twitching dicks needed. First one, then the other breast were struck by cum. Camilla was too far gone to notice. Her stupor-frozen face was used until he'd at last fucked an orgasm with her gullet.

Camilla's throat coaxed out rope after rope of sticky seed, painting her windpipe white. Her tongue lulled out beneath the shaft, allowing drool to slobber down her lips. Her bare breasts received blast after blast of baby batter until they were totally drenched. Her shoulders and neck were caught in the splash zone, as was her fingers as she rolled them over her nipples. Cum drizzled down her body and onto her once-pristine kimono.

The man in her mouth pulled back, extracting his cumming cock from her throat. A few spurts shot up her nose and blasted out of her nostrils. Twin hisses of pain escaped their lips at the scalding hot spunk. But Camilla felt herself shudder at the sensations on her upper lip.

He filled her mouth before finally pulling out to paint the rest of her face. Her eye drooped shut as she basked in the unexpected, yet not unwelcome, bath of baby batter. It was a wonderful experience - The first to cum of many, _many_ more.

He finished, leaving her face caked in white. She reached up and flicked away the cum crusting against her eye, allowing her to look down at the damages. Camilla glanced up at the man with a pout that was almost convincing.

Almost.

"You made a mess of me...I guess you wanted to leave me with something?" she cooed. The trio got an honest chuckle out of that, eliciting her own smile to break her hardening facial.

The trio backed away, letting her wipe herself clean. The festive princess didn't even care that she was staining her ornate garb even further, leaving patches to harden and crust over the smooth silk. Eventually she pulled out a tube of lipstick and re-applied it to her lips.

The man who'd been sucked off stepped forward and offered her jug bag. Camilla reached for the sake bottle and downed a swig of it. The harsh taste poured down her throat and cleared away the cum sticking to her windpipe. She dipped her head back and cooed, shoving out her soppy breasts. "_Ahhh..._how lovely."

She leaned in and left a final kiss on the cock, admiring the red stain left by her lips. It was his badge of honor, and a sign that he was no longer welcome in her mouth. "Off you go now - I'm sure there's plenty more where that came from. _Buuuut,_ if you find yourself lonely...you know where to find me~."

Camilla winked and waved the man off, giggling as he proudly showed off his bright, red-ringed dick. She noticed him stroll past the line around her vernal counterpart and settle near the summer one. Her shining eye glanced back to the duo that'd been left - still hard and ready for more.

The festive flyer held up her sake bottle with a sloppy smile. Her tongue rolled over her hot red lips. "...Now...which of you fine men should be next?"

* * *

_Grk Glrk_

Camilla tipped her head back, letting another swill of her cool, refreshing cocktail to swirl between her lips. She didn't swallow in favor of leaning down and slamming her head over the hard, throbbing cock laying in front of her. Her throat bulged as she rolled and stuffed herself on her favorite type of meat. "_Mmmph! ….mmmph, mmph, mmmph~"_

The empty glass was taken from her hand, allowing her to trace her nails back against his crotch. She leaned in, showing more of her ass cleavage sticking out of her tight bikini bottoms. Her unoccupied tits bumped against his thighs and left some sticky residue behind.

Thanks to her bikini, this Camilla didn't need to go topless to offer tit fucks. The proof of that was drizzling out of her sticky cleavage and dripping onto the floor. There were even some little webs sticking to the base of her fingers, only broken whenever she had to pick up her glass for a sip.

The summer beauty gazed down at the colorful cacophony staining his cock. Green '_Of course,' _yellow '_My, how bold!'_, and she saw just a hint of violet '_She barely left a mark…'_. Her silent appraisal ended, Camilla pulled up for air and let him out of her lips. "_Mwah~_...How does it feel, darling? Too cold?"

The cocktail dribbled out of her lips, staining her orange gloss with blue. Streaks landed on her spunk-coated tits, adding to her already messy chest. She watched his dick twitched at the sight, almost like it was flexing for her. The visage and the musing made her giggle. "Ooh, I like the feisty ones. I think I'll need to get serious here~"

She reached around and grabbed his hands, rubbing his palms with jizz. He flinched, but didn't dare pull away as she guided him up to her head. "You know what to do...now get ready."

Her husky growl had scarcely reached his ears before she was slamming her head down his cock. Camilla pushed him past the back of her mouth and into her tight throat. Her watery eye glared daggers into him between his fists. The message was clear - fuck her.

He obeyed.

Her labored grunts were blocked as he vigorously scraped her tonsils. The fat crown of his dick pushed her throat's walls out beyond the limits of what she'd taken before. He was by far the girthiest she'd ever taken...yet far from the longest.

Still, thick, thin, big or small -the summer princess would take them all. As long as the result was a nice, heaping helping of jizz staining her throat or painting her skin, it was a victory in her book. And as he slammed down against her to unload another heaping helping of cum...it was another win to add to her impressive streak.

Her well-honed throat coaxed out every smattering of spunk that he could muster. The tight seal made by his girth ensured that every drop would land in her waiting belly, just the way she wanted it. She gave him an extra treat by pulling away and letting him fill her mouth with a hearty fistful of jizz before letting him go completely.

'_Pop~'_

Camilla pulled off, letting the last spurt hit her just above her exposed eye. She didn't even flinch as she kept her full mouth open and showed her tounge swimming in sticky jizz. The assembled men got to marvel at how the sticky webs crossed between her teeth before she closed her mouth and swallowed them down for good. "_ulp!..._Aah, that's more like it - you left me such a nice treat as well."

Camilla's coos sang in the winded man's ears and made his loins perk up. The newly-made orange ring gleamed produly, just a few inches from his base, but noticeably higher than the green ring. Still, she offered him a final smile before waving him off to the next copy awaiting his cock.

"Run along now - but you're welcome back anytime you want to give me some more." she giggled, shaking her messy tits for emphasis. His presence was swiftly forgotten as she turned to face the next duo of men.

"So which will it be boys? First _cum_...first served."

Her invitation hung in their ears as the started beating their meat off. Camilla took the time to examine what she was being offered.

The one on the left was longer, with green, red, and blue rings around its shaft. She fought back a giggle at the absurd combination before turning to the one on the right. Another thick one with yellow, indigo, blue, violet, and green. "Oh my- someone's having a good time, aren't they?"

Her hands reached up and squeezed her tits as she invitingly cooed. "Well don't leave me waiting, boys~"

The two sped up, rubbing their hard cocks as they watched her fondle her impressive breasts. Her fingers reached under her bikini top and tweaked her painfully hard nipples, she dipped into her messy cleavage and pulled out spunk-coated fingers to suck off, one by one. Camilla as a whole was always more than confident and comfortable in her body, and the summer one was hardly an exception.

If anything, she was an extreme.

Ultimately, it was length that won out over girth as the left man started cumming right before her. The first rope hit her breasts before he planted his cock between her tits. Camilla shuddered at the hot, sticky feeling filling her cleavage, mixing with all the other helpings of jizz already staining her skin. She'd be due for a shower after this...but first she wanted to see if she could finish coating her udders in man-milk.

The other man left, not even bothering to give her a parting shot. She watched him crawl away to one of the other copies with an impassive gaze. It was no real skin off her back either way - plenty of fish in the sea, or dicks in the room as it were.

Camilla reached around and grabbed his shockingly toned ass, pulling him close until he was fully embedded in her bosom. Every hot shot of jizz made her coo in delight. She leaned down to lick off a small spurt that had escaped her tit crack.

The princess started shaking her boobs- up and down against his lap. He felt perky, pebbly nipples scraping against his inner thigh as she growled, "How's that? My arms wrapped around you, your cock throbbing so close to me?"

She kept him in place long after his jizz stream had ended. The concoction still filled his body with the stamina and libido to stand up to the replicate group of Nohr's high, horny princess.

Camilla hummed a meaningless tune as she continued her tit fuck. Her arms reluctantly pulled away from him, if only so she could squeeze her breasts over his girth. The two shifted around until his cock head could peek out from the top of her bosom. "Well hello there...my, you look good enough to eat~"

The princess leaned in and started smooching his glans. She gradually grew bolder, pushing her lips further down his glans. Her teasing riled his last, frayed nerves.

"_-?!"_

No prompting, no warning - he was already balls deep in her throat and hammering at her skull like a man possessed. Her tongue flailed against his shaft, trying to wetten it and make her life just a tiny bit easier. Her lips kept smacking against his nuts, leaving orange lip marks behind. He was already on borrowed time, and wanted to indulge for the mere moments he had left.

"_MMMPH!"_

Time had already passed. Rich, Hot bastards poured down her throat, joining the numerous other helpings of seed that she'd ingested thus far. Her gullet bulged as she struggled to swallow every thick rope that was given her. Her vision was dimming before he finally let her go, leaving her outright coughing his jizz over her messy tits.

An unlady-like belch passed her lips before she wiped her chin clear. "Y-You barely even got to enjoy my mouth, didn't you...I may need to treat you after this, _hmm?"_

The summer princess leaned in and left a wet, sloppy kiss over his glans. She admired the fresh, smeared ring of orange that surrounded his base - further down than the green one in fact. '_Hmph, better luck next time darling.'_ her tongue scooped up as much cum as it could handle before she drew back. "We'll talk later- run along now~"

He had the decency to hand her another glass before he left, much to her approval. "Oooh...I'm definitely treating you to a private round - on me~," she winked.

Camilla applied a fresh coat around her lips, letting them gleam like a perfect sunset. Her hooded eye glanced at the cluster of men gathered around her. Cocks with varying rings met her gaze as she brought her refreshing drink back to her smirking, cum-stained lips."So...who's next?"

* * *

"_Mmph, Mwoh! Mm-"_

"_MMMMPH!"_

The Dreamy Camilla's eyes flew open as her mouth was stuffed with hot spunk. The knight's cock throbbed and pulsed between her lips as she struggled to swallow as much cum as she could muster. Thick globules of seed leaked out of her mouth as she failed to drink fast enough.

Her throat bulged as she attempted to ingest cum. He bare legs and feet pressed against the cold floor. Her nails clacked against the tile as she leaned in to keep him in her billowed cheeks..

...

_Pah!_

A cascade of cock-cream pooled beneath her as she wheezed for breath. He stepped back and gave her room to breathe, A shiny gold ring joining red and blue on his dick.

Camilla wiped her mouth clean using her long glove. She looked at the crusty cloth with disdain before glancing up at her previous charge. "_Huff...huff..._T-That's quite enough from you - off you go now."

She watched him go with a proud stride. The dreamy princess brought out her lipstick with a trembling hand and struggled to apply another layer to her lips. Her eyes cast down and clouded. '_Why was I dragged into this?'_

She wasn't enjoying herself - not one bit. The loud pops and wet slurps and gags bored in her ears and shattered the serene peace she so dearly loved Her eyes drew over the other writhing, squirming nuible Nohrain nobles before boring on the latest one. '_This was your idea you harpy.'_

She wasn't like the other Camilla's', and she was proud of that. The others saw such frivolous reveling as something worth enjoying, some a bit _too _much. Not her, not the ethereal, dreamy Camilla.

So why had she ultimately agreed...with reluctance?

She glanced aside at the pair of men standing before her. Another pair of fat cocks with garish colors painting them proudly - orange, green, and red on the left, and violet, red, green, orange, and indigo on the right. '_Nearly done now...let's see how long you can wait.'_ she inwardly sneered. She may have to give him head, but that didn't mean she couldn't dictate _when_ he got lucky.

Camilla gestured the left one forward, opening her mouth and letting him stick it in. she took a small pang of pleasure at the indigent look on the more versed man's face. '_I guess not everything comes easy, does it?'_

Her attention was forced back on the man plowing her mouth. Dream Camilla had no capacity or ability compared to the other _harlots_, and couldn't really offer much besides a hot mouth to fuck. She'd been told that was all that she needed to do, and wasn't really striving to improve herself. If they wanted to cum, they'd have to do it themselves. '_I'm having a hard enough time as is.'_ she mused as her jaw struggled around his fat cock.

Mwah mwah mmmwurp

Camilla's tongue flailed against his girth fruitlessly, only succeeding in coating the bottom with spit. Her cheeks billowed out as she struggled to take him closer to the point of no return - her tight, waiting throat. Of the men she'd had, only one or two had managed to push down her gullet without being rejected. Her sore jaw as already telling her that she wasn't going to let him pass. '_Hmm...you might fit down there.'_ she glanced at the impatient man and his thinner, longer dick..

She kept attempting to force her jaw around his dick, only to find the discomfort outpacing any delusion of pleasure. Camilla reluctantly pulled off before outright coughing him out. Spit dribbled down her lip in an unseemly river as she gingerly massaged her sore jaw.

"W-Wait! I need a moment."

She didn't even try to hide her ire as she snapped, "Can't you come back later?"

He scoffed and looked over to the only other lady he had left. The newest Camilla was preoccupied - so much so that she couldn't even see her. All she saw was the huddle around her. The dreamy one bit her lips and tried to find an excuse.

There was none.

"Oh fine...but just stay put and let me finish," she insisted. He wasn't having any of it though and pushed forward until his dick was smacking against her cheek. "I said...I-I said...I..."

Camilla's protests died out as she got a good whiff of his dick. It was quite a bit more potent than the one she was dealing with now - tinged with the light scent of the rest of the revelry sans the Legendary one herself. The salty, musty smell that threatened to choke her nostrils and made it a little hard to keep up the indigent act. She flinched away as her cheeks reddened. " I-I could use my...um my-yumph?!"

The one she was servicing had gotten tired of waiting and simply stuffed her mouth again. She resisted the urge to bite down, mostly because it was a little difficult to actually move her teeth. Still, her exposed eye looked up at him with clear, bristling anger. '_Oh you foul man!'_

The knight ignored her protests and simply used her mouth like the fucktoy it was. He'd heard the spiel at the start of this mess and especially the act of discretion to get a little more from the experience if needed. It was a caveat that was basically made so the dreamy Camilla couldn't half-ass it. '_harlots.'_

The other man slid to her side and grabbed her arm. She squirmed in his grip, but couldn't really stop him as he brought her hand around his sticky, throbbing dick. The princess's eye widened as she felt her fingers defiled and smeared by copious amounts of lingering spunk. She squeezed the shaft in curiosity, almost marveling at how it pulsed in her palm. ''_It feels so...warm.'_

Camilla drew her attention away from the lump in her mouth in favor of feeling the cock in her grip. Her nails drew gently down, admiring the ridges and grooves. She heard his grunts and groans, but didn't even pay him any mind. Her fixation was on his cock, not his face.

She was nervous. This was the first time she'd really touched a cock. She had to refrain from shaking herself to fits at the thought of such a filthy _thing_. She should be repulsed, she should pull away.

She did pull - up.

Camilla's jaw felt numb after far too much time being stuffed. Her discomfort barely registered for her however, as she experimented with her first handjob. She still winced at the wet squelches with every stroke, but it wasn't really stopping her.

She worked purely on instinct. Rolling her thumb against the dripping slit, reaching down to cup his nuts. The long path between his base and tip was broken up with different acts each time. Camilla tried, squeezing, twisting, pumping, and even pinching his dick to elicit the reaction she sought. It came easy...unnervingly so.

Her hand smoothly pumped up and down his long girth in rhythmic pumps. The differences in shaft size and height compelled her to act out of order, trying to keep jerking off as she offered a mouth massage as well.

The Dreamy Camilla was finally just as invested as her other counterparts. She would deny being _into_ this farce, but she was also too captivated to simply pull away. The princess didn't even balk as the man in her mouth grabbed her head and started ramming her lips. Alls he did was groan but kept stroking, with her free hand wandering dangerously close to her lap. Before she could even dare to touch her trembling lips and the dripping garden within, her mouth was already stuffed with more seed.

"MMPH?!"

Her head tilted up, causing a blast of seed to aim higher. Hot cum blasted out of her nostrils and seared the shaft. Tears pooled in her lulled eyes as bubbling baby broth dripped out of her nose onto the cock stuffed in her face.

The cock in her hand kept exploding through her sticky hair was assaulted by heavy wads of spunk, running her once-immaculate hair. The gleaming tiara atop her head was sullied in milky seed.

The knight pulled out of her prone mouth before wiping his girth against her cheeks. Small trails of spunk clung to her skin, yet she was still too addled to react. He pushed her crusty hair aside before stepping away, intentionally bumping the interloper's shoulder.

The other man already grabbed her head and pushed her down his shaft. He didn't even give her time to apply the next lipstick coat. His cock was already clear past her mouth and into her tight, scarcely touched throat. "_Hrk urk!"_

Her eyes rolled back as she rocked in his grip. Camilla's mind blanked as she endured the more rigirous face fucking, trying to focus on breathing through her flaired, cum-bubbling nostrils. Trying to ignore the leaking between her squirming thighs.

She wasn't enjoying herself - not one bit.

* * *

'_Mwah...mwah...mwah...mwah~'_

Her full, ripe lips slid down his girth and smeared the spit-soaked shaft. A sultry eye gazed up through the floppy ear swaying in front of her face. Her breasts bounced and strained against her tight, festive top. The garish coattails of her attire splayed out beyond her plush, round ass.

The vernal Camilla hadn't gone very far since the initiation. While her copies had spread out to make liberal use of the chamber, she had merely stood in place with a serene yet sultry smile at the trio of men that had honed on her. A coy, playful finger had bounced around before settling on her first.

She'd sank to her knees, and stayed there ever since.

Camilla's throat squeezed and pulled against the cock lodged in her gullet. It wasn't the largest or thickest she'd taken today, but it was enough to cut off air. That would concern most people, but not those like Camilla - the ones that straddled winged beasts and called the sky their kingdom. Her resilient lungs retained breath and allowed her to perform deep, throaty sucks down to the fighter's base.

She was being shockingly restrained, especially given her usual antics. The horny rabbit stuck to a single man at a time, and devoted herself to only using her mouth. Her hands stayed firmly behind her back and her breasts merely swayed in tandem with her deep, rhythmic bobs.

The vernal beauty glanced to her side at the duo standing at attention. She eyed their cocks and the smears around them - the left one had red, orange, violet, and blue, while the right had orange, indigo, blue...and green. '_Oh honestly - I thought I made this more than clear' _she silently huffed.

Camilla snapped her finger at the right one and pointed him away.

Her rule had been more than clear - one cock at a time, no exceptions. Call it a warped sense of spite for her sorted and unfounded reputation even amongst the other Camillas. '_Just because I _ENJOY _sex a little more openly doesn't mean i'm a strumpet.'_

She devested her attention back where it belonged - to the man stuffed in her mouth. She flashed him a look of apology before bobbing her head a little faster. She'd promised that the man in her lips would have her full, undivided attention through the deep and slow throating she'd offer, and she intended to deliver.

Camilla kept her eyes locked on him, shining in the subdued light. She pulled herself along his girth and smacked her face into his crotch. Her pace was steadily increasing until she could almost hear the sound of slapping flesh over her throaty moans and stuffed gargles. It was still among the slowest of the group's efforts. '_Even that dreamy prude is going faster...how ironic!'_ she audibly chortled.

The man in her mouth audibly groaned under her dutiful worship. He hadn't managed to get to the Spring Camilla in time and had to be physically dragged away by the newest, Bravest one. He'd been able to stave off his yearnings and only partook in one other Camilla before he finally got his chance with the vernal beauty. And it was worth every slow, slobbering second.

They must've been going for a while now, a fact she only just realized as her breath grew short. It seemed even her impressive lungs were reaching their limits, if the looming darkness around her vision was any testament. She reluctantly pulled back and extracted him from her mouth.

'_Pwah...Aaaah~'_

Camilla didn't waste time on drawing breath. Instead she pulled down and started lathering him in spit. From base to tip in long, loving strokes. The salty tinge burned into her taste buds, along with the suded flavors of the other Camilla's lipstick.

She took the time to glance at his ring of conquests - blue, red, and now herself in green. "_Mwah!_ ,,,My, someone's just getting started, aren't you?" she teased. Her mouth slapped down on his head before he could muster a response and resumed her worship.

She was in no hurry - not like the other Camillas. She wasn't going to just ram her face into his crotch until he came before moving onto the next one. Nor was she going to bring out her hands or tits to fluff up her next patron. Spring Camilla wanted to keep things intimate and sensuous, even as she choked herself on a plethora of perfect, potent pricks.

Camilla took him right back into throat with practiced ease. This was far from her first deepthroat after all, especially today. She felt the delightful strain of her scarf against her bulging neck. Her lips smacked against his cock, leaving smeared rings in her wake.

The vernal beauty quickly found himself back against his groin. Her eyes rolled back as the musky scent choked her nostrils. Untamed pubes brushed against her nose. It was so potent, so captivating...So _wonderful._

This was always her favorite part, being buried to the hilt. It was what she strove for in every little tryst and liaison she took, no matter when or where. In hindsight, her reputation maybe a little more credible than she'd like to admit.., '_Mmm, maybe I am a little on the wild side...but i'm just playing to character, right? This is what bunnies do~'_

Her thighs rubbed together to try and quell that heat. Her lips smooched his pelvis. She started to hum, wracking his shaft with throaty wails and rattling up his spine. Camilla was so focused on her work she didn't even realize her headband was sliding down until one of the ears smacked her in the face. '_Oh honestly!'_

Luckily, her partner reached down and gently pushed the ear back up. She offered him a grateful smile and rewarded his kindness with a few head tousles. Her hands came out from behind her to grasp her knees as she leaned in to deepen her kiss on his crotch.

She stayed down deep at his base, only bothering to shake from side to side. His cock was twitching in her throat now, and she could see his clenched fists and gritted teeth. He was close to the end, and she couldn't wait to see how much he had in store for her. As she kept humming, Camilla turned to see who'd be her next patron.

He was still there, waiting for her. She found his loyalty flattering, and made a silent resolution to put even more of her devotion into every sinful suck. She wouldn't be letting him cum until she came up for air a _third_ time...but that would be for later - after the explosive climax blasting down her throat.

'_Mmmmmppph~'_

Rich, potent cum flooded her throat and clung to her windpipe. She pulled herself down until she was kissing his lap and struggled to stay there. Her neck bulged against her frilly scarf as she fought to swallow as much as she could, as quickly as she could muster. The Elixir was certainly doing its job after increasing the amount of sperm in each of their patrons. already-overflowing balls.

Wave after wave of spunk filled her stomach and mixed with the loads she'd already ingested. Her tounge tickled his shaft, trying to coax out more and more cum. She squeezed her knees tighter.

Eventually, the flood subsided to a mere trickle down her gullet. Camilla pulled him back into her mouth just in time to get a few spurts on her tongue. She winced at the potent, salty taste. '_Not bad...not very good though.'_

The vernal beauty finally let him go with a loud, wet _pop_. she swallowed what remained between her lips before showing him an open, clean mouth. a single little droplet of cum shot onto her cheek as a parting gift.

She ignored the dollop for a moment and leaned in to kiss his cockhead. Her smeared lips left a noticeable green stain in the crack of his glans - just like the others she'd done so far. She reached up and sucked the lingering cum off his slit before he left.

The vernal beauty didn't know where he'd go - he still needed red, orange, and blue it looked like, or maybe he'd refresh himself on one of the other, willing bodies. Hands and tits were free after all...except for hers. Still, she didn't pay him any more heed, not when there was a new gentleman standing at the ready. She swiped away the cum on her lip and plopped it into her mouth for one last taste.

Camilla gesutred for the patient man to finally step forth. He watched her reach for the emerald lipstick hanging between her breasts. She applied a fresh coat before turning to her new man with a welcoming smile.

"Have you come to offer me a carrot?"

* * *

_Pwap pwap pwap pwap_

Camilla sat upon her throne, back arched to provide ample access to her chest. The archer had taken her luxurious offer and was busy thrusting between her barely constrained bosom. His hands were busy with gripping the head of her seat for support as he happily sawed through her sopping wet tits. The head of his dick occasional prodded at the base of her collar.

The Queen's focus was elsewhere though, specifically on the cock to her right her hand and mouth paid lavishing attention to it as she bobbed up and down on the head. Her other hand reached behind and over the armrest to jerk off a third dick. The drying streaks of her earlier conquests lingered on her cheeks and nose.

It was a queer stance, and one that would be rather difficult to pull off for most women. However, Camilla was in a league all her own, and of the numerous incarnations that writhed and reveled in the chamber, it was she - the Light of Nohr herself, that towered bravely over all.

Her lips traced down the cavalcade of colors until a blue mark was left on his lap. Her choice in color would clash against her regal purple regalia, if not for the smokey air and alluring night shadows that cast her in midnight azure. Yet even in the dim, faintly crackling darkness, there was no hiding her gleaming, lustful eye.

'mmmm...Pwooohp~'

Her lips relinquished their hold on his cock, letting her gloved hand stroke up and squeeze his crown. Her other hand dipped lower until she was fondling his sac, dangling his fragile sperm urns between her immaculate grip.

Camilla felt the man straddling atop her speed up and knew he was at his end. She offered the cock a parting kiss before turning back to face him. A kind yet stoic smolder lurked in her eyes. "Over already? Well, you know where to aim, do you not?"

The Queen shifted in her throne, letting her full ass sink into her cape and the cushion. She deftly jerked off the men to her sides, aiming them just behind her ear lest they wind up succumbing too soon. Instead her vested focus and full attention was paid down to the cockhead pumping in and out of the valey of her tits. Breaching her soft mountains like a barbaric ram.

The gates opened wide, all over her face.

Camilla hummed in approval as her face was covered in the soldier's seed, mixing with the crusty patches already on her cheeks. Her fingers slowed to a crawl as she basked in the glory of wasted life, dressed in subjects that would never know the throne's merciful rule.. Not that they would've been her vassals to begin with.

The Queen's head tilted down until most of the shots were firing at her head, reaching between the gaps of her crown and to the back of her throne. Her shifting revealed other streaks from earlier suitors, casting long lines down that would normally be concealed by her back.

"Aah?!"

Camilla gasped in shock as something hot hit her ear. The man she'd been servicing had succumbed to her tepid hand strokes and was blowing his thick wads all over her head's side. Her fingers squeezed his shaft near the base, trying to coax out the now wasted ejaculation as swiftly as possible. '_Pitiful - and I was so hoping for a taste.'_

The Queen waited with unnerving patience until the two men were done. The other suitor in her hand had far more willpower and survived her slow yet firm grasp. She glanced at him and gave a slight nod of approval before turning to glower at the waste beside her.

His dick was still hard thanks to the elixir from before, and yet it was clear that it was nearing its last legs. His thick girth drooped down ever so slightly, still dripping with the more watery discharge of the latest in a long number of climaxes. She eyed the rainbow on his loins, including the faint ring of blue at the base, just beyond green.

Camilla tsked in disapproval. "You finished too soon." her husky growl sent a fit down his spine. She let her gloves trace up his messy shaft until they were clear, with a new web of stringy cum dangling between her fingertips. The Queen discarded such a meager offer with a flick of her wrist, letting it smack against his chest. "There, you have your mark - now do try to enjoy your last round more properly."

A parting flick of her finger pushed him away - away from her throne, not to return again. Like the vernal beauty, the Queen would only humor audience but once, and yet offered two helpings in place of a single one. It ensured that her part was done in a brisk manner, though one that left a clear impact as well.

Camilla noticed a droplet on her pinkie and brought the satin digit to her lips. Salty and runny, but acceptable nonetheless. The queen isn't necessarily a cum drinker like her summer copy, but even she could enjoy the distinctive taste of potent babe batter. Her royal lips smacked the watery runoff down. "Such a waste of good cum...but alas."

She finally addressed the man still straddling her, eyeing the girthy groin before her with piqued interest. She appraised his status of purple, indigo, and yellow. '_A most intriguing chain of events.'_ she mused as she applied a fresh coat of blue before letting her stick drop back onto her lap. Her armored thighs kept the tube in place, just between her covered, glistening folds. "Well now - I trust _you_ will not disappoint me, my dear?"

His vigorous denial made her chuckle before she patted the side of her throne. He swiftly absconded her used bosom in favor of her open palm. She found her palm filled with an acceptable scepter as she turned to address the other man to her side with a thin smile. "And as for you - I think it's time for _your_ turn, is it not?"

He didn't speak, as expected. She approved of his fealty with a long lick from his nuts to the tip, letting her tongue flick through the distinctive salty tinges and textures of the other Camillas' lipsticks. At this point she could tell them by taste alone - green, red, violet, and yellow. They were about where she expected them to be from base to crown, and she was determined as always to surpass them all.

It was only expected of the brave Queen after all.

_Awuuulp~_

Camilla wasted no time and swiftly engulfed him. Her cheeks flared out as she pulled him down to her waiting throat. Saliva from her tongue made the task slightly less daunting, but it was her own resolve and determination that did the rest. With some effort, she took him down into her tight throat.

Her other hand acted on its own as she introduced a number of tricks and touches to the lucky man in the middle. He felt everything from her flexing palm to her deft fingers drumming against his shaft. Her pace was sporadic and unfettered, broken by twists and pulls at any moment she whimed. He struggled to balance, grabbing her throne for support. Her own legs crossed as she indulged in the lascivious act.

Time was of no factor for her as she bobbed her head. Occasionally she'd glance aside to see the rest of the revelry and the rainbow of colors painted on other men's dicks. From her throne, the Queen was offered an uncontested view of the chamber, letting her easily see each and every Camilla's locale and the acts being performed. It was everything she'd hoped for when she proposed this little affair, and she couldn't be happier.

One such time, she glanced up to see that a visitor had approached her - a warrior of great proportions and greater conquests The Queen pulled free with a loud, wet _pop_, leaving a string lingering on her mouth. She turned, letting it break and smack against her cheek, before addressing the new arrival. "...Well, get up here- your first tribute is due, my dear."

Camilla's body went lax as she permitted him to straddle her throne. His slender yet long dick was sandwiched in her breasts, much like every other cock she'd had the pleasure of thus far. She swiftly found her footing again and simply revleed in the trio of acts and the boon she so dearly cherished.

Power - pure, unfettered control and dominance. Though the acts performed were hardly befitting of a woman in command, it was the simplest of gestures that made clear her dominion. With but a glance or a twitch of her hand, she could still even the most lustful of men. That was the power that she possessed, even as her throat was ravaged by a mere soldier's cock.

Time was of no meaning to her, but she already knew what was happening before the brazen man had seized her crown and slammed her lips down on his lap. Her treat - Thick, syrupy, and coming through in fistufl wads that threatened to cling to her throat.

perfect.

She laboriously yet eagerly slurped down every rope, letting the batter of bastards fill her stomach. Her other hand slowed itself, lest she suffer a similar disgrace as before. None of the men let even a single peep escape, not in her prescenese.

Queen Camilla felt him trickle away just before her vision grew dim. With ease, she removed him from her taxed throat and let him linger in her mouth long enough to shoot a meager sample on her waiting tongue. '_Mmmm, acceptable. Perhaps even exceptional.'_

_Pwah!_

The man stood up straight as the Queen herself tended to his loins, cleaning as much excess spunk as she could manage until his rainbow-ringed cock glistened in the dim light. His newest conquest almost glowed alongside the faded green near sac. She even permitted his shaft to smack against her cheeks - an act reserved only for those that truly satisfied her. "You have served well - now begone~"

And then he was gone - gone to enjoy another of the queen's revelry with one of her other forms. Whichever one it was mattered not to her - only that he would be tended to by her and her counterparts. '_I may be seeking you again, sir knight. Sooner than you realize.'_ she hummed.

At last, she finally turned to him - the man who'd glazed her tits and now throbbed in her hand. The assault on her chest was of no interest to her, not even as she felt it twitching closer and closer to its own release.

Instead, the Queen merely reached between her legs for the lipstick tube. She licked her spunk-soaked lips clean and applied a fresh blue coat before puckering and cooing, "Now then...How well shall you faire~"

* * *

'_Ulp Ulp Ullllp'_

Camilla's bulging throat happily gulped down rope after rope of hot, sticky cum. A loosely bound ponytail bounced with every quick head bob. Manicured nails tapped and dug into her bare knees as she swallowed every last drop. Heavy breasts labored against her crusty bathing wrap as her nipples proudly stood out against the indigo cloth.

The bathing beauty leaned in to take him further in her gullet. She could feel him throbbing in her tight throat, slowly diminishing with every spurt. Camilla pulled off his cock until only his cockhead was left in her mouth. A nice, shiny new indigo ring near the base proudly matched the other three he had. She let his cum fill her mouth until it was dribbling out of her lips before finally letting him go with a wet _pop_.

"Mmmmh."

The archer stumbled back before catching his fall with the nearby lounger. With one piercing eye locked on the archer before her, Camilla opened her mouth and revealed the bubbling, syruppy concoction between her teeth. The princess slowly tilted her neck down until it was pouring out of her mouth like a sticky fountain, seeping down her bare collar until it drizzled under her wrap and into her bosom.

He gawked as she smeared her flawless skin in his cum. Her fingers grew sticky, forming little webs between each meticulously manicured digit. But she paid it no heed as she treated his release like bath soaps, covering every inch of her exposed collar and nape. The rest was coughed out into her cupped hands and used to smear her already cum-soaked arms and legs- shoulders to fingers, thighs to toes, until her skin covered again.

As 'healthy' as Camilla's usual libido could be described, the bathing beauty incarnation was even more randy and ravenous than most of her counterparts. But unlike the bliss of being packed full in every hole, this Camilla enjoyed a much more striking form of carnal relief - being showered in potent seed.

Camilla finished her work and glanced up at him, still down on her knees. Her hands were down by her hips and clung to the wrap thanks to the spunk between her fingers. His cock showed a smeared ring of indigo to match red, blue, and violet. She licked up the remnants of cum around her glossy lips before purring, "Well, I guess that's all for you- why don't you go give 'Ms. Head-in-the-Clouds' a try?"

He was already out of earshot before she even finished. Instead the bathing beauty simply giggled before pulling out her sticky lip gloss from between her tits. She popped off the crusty top before applying a fresh coat and blowing a kiss at his back. "Do as you please - but don't be a stranger~"

She'd be keeping an eye on him for sure - men that came like flooding rivers were just her type, regardless of how thick or long the hose was. Speaking of, she had a duo of new suitors waiting nearby - a fighter and a mage by the looks of it. Camilla eyed them as they eyed her.

She had no qualms of what she saw, but she could tell they were a bit reluctant at how messy she was. '_Better get used to it boys- I expect you to add your share.'_ she silently declared before faking a gasp. "Oh my - two of you? Now however shall I handle this?"

She reached out and grasped their cocks, feeling them wilt under her deft grip. The bath beauty pumped a few times, appraising how long and sensitive the duo were. She eyed the number of rings they had carefully - orange, red, and violet to her left, and red, green, and yellow on her right. A perfect tie so far, with her as the breaker. _Lucky me.'_

Camilla had to act fast, lest one of the two slips through her grasp. Oh sure he'd be coming back eventually, but who knows what sort of state he'd be in then? Right now they were both ripe and ready - sperm urns filled to the brim with her favorite form of soap to boot. She just needed a way to take them both at once.

Such as the lounger nearby. "Oh boys...I think I have a solution for you."

The eager men helped her to her feet before she led them over, guiding them back with her hands still on their cocks. She only let go once she felt her ankle brush against the leg of the seat, giving her time to recline back in the comfy reclining chair. She laid flat on her back until her boobs stuck straight out and her head was tilted over the edge. Her lips hung open with her tongue hanging up as she mumbled, "'hair eee goh - 'ay 'ice yuu who~"

The mage tried to take her mouth, only for the fighter to brush him aside and plug her lips full. The spindly man had to settle for straddling her collar and shoving his hard cock down her spunk-soaked tits. Her arms reached up to hug her breasts together, virtually trapping him in a cavern of boob sweat and sperm.

While the mage busied himself in her tits, the fighter plowed her ripe mouth, taking his desired ring. Camilla's body was utterly limp as she let herself be ravaged by two mere soldiers, using her royal body as if it were a scullery rag. The thought made her thighs squirm against her yearning loins, dripping desire into her bath wrap.

'_Ulk ulk ulk ulk'_

_Pap pap pap_

The princess's choked slobbers and sticky boobs filled the trio's ears, erasing the passage of time. Her ponytail brushed against the floor below, swaying under the vigorous force. And yet for all his bluster and power, she found herself barely even winded before the first rope filled her cheeks out. Turns out the one ramming her mouth was a quick shot - but a long one.

Camilla's eye rolled back as he shot thick wads in her already-stuffed mouth. The fighter swiftly pulled out and aimed his spray at her dazed face, catching the mage in his crossfire. He ignored the other man's protests and focused on blasting her face with baby batter.

Her cheeks, her chin - not even her hair was safe from the geyser of scalding cum that assaulted her. A pool of discarded seed was forming beneath her head from the runoff. Her nostrils flared under the potent stench of musk and masculine pride as she simply stopped thinking.

No part of her head was spared as potent ropes reached to her heaving collar. Whole minutes passed before the last drop landed against her sticky, milky throat. Feeling the last of it made the man in her tits finally act as the mage finally turned back to glower at the other man.

The fighter was already gone, gunning for a rare spot in front of the vernal vixen herself. That left the mage to dismount Camilla and examine just how much damage had been done. The princess squirmed on the bench until her head was finally back on the seat.

She looked every bit the part of a gutter slut - covered in a stranger's seed until she could barely breathe. Her mouth was wide open, barely showing the glint of indigo gloss from within the sea of endless white. Not even her eye was visible. Her face was a sticky, sloppy mask, with open lips showing the bubbling excess in her mouth.

He shoved it in regardless.

'_O-OOULP?!'_

Camilla's cheeks ballooned out as yet more cum threatened to suffocate her. Her throat bulged and struggled as he sat on her collarbone, making the act of swallowing that much harder. Some excess streams wound up flowing up her and out her nose as lewd bubbles. Sharp nails blindly groped and scratched against his ass as she attempted to tame the flow pouring down her gullet.

Her fears of drowning were abated as he pulled free, still firing off his bastards with reckless abandon. Her earlier show for the archer was seared in his spotty mind as the mage made his decision and turned around to the rest of her supple, reclined beauty.

He aimed everywhere - every inch of her body from wrap to bare skin was struck by seed. Curling toes, twitching fingers, undulating hips, and scraping thighs were basted under a fresh coating of syrupy cream.

The lascivious assault on her unclean body left a stain of feminine need seeping into the lounger's cushion.

After a euphoric eternity, she dared to open her eyes to the sight of a hard-yet-prone dick. The hardening crusty shell made it difficult to open them fully, but she could make out enough by the thin slit as she glanced down.

Her gaze trailed down the thick bridge of spunk that tied her cheek to her tit and unto the sight of her heaving, snow capped mountains. A war puddle was sloshing somewhere in her tits, pouring down to the thing space between her towel and her stomach. She could feel the syrupy texture dripping down her legs, in her toes - everywhere that wasn't modestly preserved by her now-completely ruined bathing wrap.

She let her hands blindly roam over her defiled being, groping and caressing to smear as much of her newly gained lotion into her as she could. The princess foolishly raised a knuckle to try and wipe her eye clear. Her fingers wouldn't be enough, not for all this.

Camilla reached for the towel in her hair and used it to clear away her eye. Her now-free hair unwound from its ponytail and clung to her sticky skin. She could feel not only the mage's gaze, but also the new man as he waited his turn. She blindly reached for her messy gloss and tried to blindly apply it. The result was only a single errant streak across her sticky cheek.

The mage was getting ready to depart before her messy hand graced his palm. "Y-You know, after you're done I'd love for you to come back. I could always use some more you know~"

* * *

"_Hurk! Guur gur glurk!"_

Away from the others, the first Camilla was getting a workout on her back.

She'd removed most of her armor and left only her heels, cuirass, and underclothes behind. Camilla was taking the most out of all her copies - two in her hands, one between her tits, and the last down her throat.

For as plain as she was, this Camilla wanted it _rough_. Her gullet was abused by the brutal skullfucking. Her immaculate fingers were fisted around two men at her sides, held tight by their ruggish hands. The last man slammed his cock through her swollen tits. And she loved every second of it.

Camilla struggled to roll out the kinks in her shoulders. She'd been flat on her back for who knows how long now - at least after her inaugural suck. Once she felt the first load of many slide down her throat, she'd welcomed her first man to take her breasts as she busied herself with a new one. As it turned out, this man had already enjoyed the dreamy Camilla's soft yet untamed lips and had cum rather quickly.

Alas, she wouldn't enjoy an unspoiled man's cock for the remainder of the night. Each and every one that came to take her mouth already had a telltale smear ring. She didn't necessarily hate this, but it did make things rather droll in comparison, knowing that she was playing second fiddle to her other, more desirable variants.

But she didn't dwell on it, not when her body was screaming under the euphorically erotic abuse. She choked and wheezed, vibrating the cock in her gullet. Her nose was stuffed with his unfettered pubes.

He pulled out for a few moments, letting her finally breathe through her nose. Her teary eyes glanced at the cacophony of color on his cock - green, red, blue, orange, indigo, and gold. She pushed him out with her tongue and cooed. "Saved the best for last, did you?"

His response was to shove his dick back down her sore throat. Camilla gagged and choked as he forced her sore walls aside. Her meager breaths were already dwindling to nothing. '_Oh yessss. Better enjoy this while you can big boy. After I'm done with you - you're done.'_

Camilla let them use her body as they wanted, offering no resistance and only the slightest bit of aid. Her head was pulled and pushed against the floor. Her back pushed up her breasts for better access. Her fingers sporadically squeezed the two cocks in her hands.

Her eyes wandered to the men at her side. Based on the smears through her fingers, she could surmise that they were halfway done with the party. Her left man only had New Year's and Summer left to do, while the right was still awaiting the lips of her dreamy counterpart alongside the other two.

She actually remembered the man on the left - he was her first. Her exposed eye flashed to him, knowing that he saw her. Thier fleeting moment was shattered as her skullfucker dug down into her scalp.

Her legs squirmed and rubbed together, trying to temper the flame in her panties. She left them firmly in place, though there was no denying how drenched they were. Camilla knew she was strong - you don't cleave boulders and fell trees without acknowledging your physical superiority. But the idea of her - the High Princess of Nohr, being used by nameless guards...it excited her so.

There was no love here - there was only sin.

Camilla felt the cock between her breasts twitch and explode. Her chest trap filled with his sticky spunk. A few little spurts managed to slip out and landed on her throat. It merely added to the layers and layers of spunk and seed that already stuck to her skin.

He pulled out, still hard and ready. The elixir that had been offered was still doing wonders even after all this time. He left to find another Camilla, letting her finally see the colors on his cock. Her own violet lipstick, along with a few smears of gold, blue and orange. '_Hmm? No green? My, that's a shock.'_

She divested away from the thoughts of the horny rabbit and focused on the remaining trio around her. The man on her left was speeding up his pumps, a sure sign of his impending climax. Theman fucking her mouth realized what was about to happen and reacted, pulling over her head and leaving her hair to take the literal blow. '_Oh honestly…'_

Her hair had mostly been spared from the revelry, though a few shots here and there had managed to mix into her tresses. That was no longer the case as she took the entire load in her hair. She felt a few wads hit her nape, but most of it clung to her disheveled locks.

He slid out of her fist, sending another spurt to stain her fingers. She didn't bother watching him go and instead divested her attention to the two men that remained. She could feel that her other handjob was nearing his climax, but was still a ways off. The brute above her kept slamming down into her throat. '_Looks like I should hurry things along.' _she mused.

Camilla started humming, sending vibrations up the deepthroated dick. Her hand flexed and clenched down, disrupting the handjob. Without divesting her attention she pulled the latter closer until his dick was hovering just off her lips. She tilted it down and began to vigorously rub and squeeze the shaft.

She felt the man in her throat sputter and protest, but a restrained nibble on his shaft silenced him. Her eye blazed with vigor and defiance, silently dictating his choices - stay and be drenched, or pull out and resort to merely painting her face.

He stayed in.

Her vigorous fingers and throat brought the men to climax. Cum sloshed down her throat. She directed the other stream to her face, covering her right cheek in his seed. Her covered eye squeezed shut to escape the flood of seed.

He groaned in bliss, much to the ire of her skullfucker. One dirty look made the mere archer balk. He finished and shuffled away, leaving her to endure her cum swallowing alone.

Satisfied, the cavalier finally felt himself slow down and pulled out. Camilla gaggled the spunk in her full mouth. She coughed some of it out, sending it down over her cheek. She laboriously lifted her head and swallowed down as much of the syrupy seed as she could muster.

The man stood at her side, still ready to go. His cock was a sloppy rainbow of smeared lipstick and spit. Her violet stain mixed in well with the other six colors. Camilla finished swallowing his load and coughed her throat clear.. "That's enough for you - hands only now, got it?"

He walked away to find one of the other Camillas. That left her alone for the very first time, if only for a fleeting moment. It gave her time to catch up on her counts and determine how close they were to the big finish.

Unless she was mistaken, that was the eleventh blowjob she'd given - one last man remained for her before the big finish. Just her luck that she found him standing patiently at her side, awaiting her sticky, beckoning finger.

She got a good look at him first. A wall of a man, with a fit build that's usually hidden under bulky knight's armor. What drew her attention wasn't his muscles, but the hard, naked cock sticking out between his legs. There were signs of cum, but no lipstick at all. A rare sight now - a cock utterly clean of any colored blemish.

"Oh? Am I to be your first?" Camilla asked. The knight nodded averting his eyes. His modest admission made her giggle. A sticky hand slapped against the top of her sloppy tits. Her other hand bid him come with a cum-coated digit. "My, you flatter me! Come here - I'm going to give you something _very_ special."

He moved in front of her, absolutely dwarfing her in size. She shook off some cum webs from her fingers before bouncing her hair back over her shoulders. She pulled her breasts open and invited him to sink in.

He did.

Camilla's mouth opened up to swallow his protruding cockhead. Her fingers squeezed her bobs tight against his shaft, letting the sweat of her fellow Camilla's lubricate him in her bountiful trap. She feathered her tongue over his slit, lapping up some lingering cum from an earlier orgasm.

Not since the start had she had the pleasure of a single man, unlike the others. Her efforts after the first blowjob had all been groups, with at least a single incriminating colored mark on their cocks. For his fortitude, Camilla was determined to give him an opening that was worth the wait.

'_Sorry dears - looks like the last draw is mine.'_

* * *

The Queen flicked a drizzle of cum from her hair and plopped it in her smeared blue lips. "Mmm, well done - I can see you've all completed your task."

The seven were now in the center of the parlor in a loose circle. A dozen men surrounded them, cocks still erect and twitching at the site of cum-covered royal sluts. The heavy scent of lust and sin manifested on each inch of thier shapely, busty bodies.

Queen Camilla's appraisal sent a ripple of pride through the men. She looked down at the men's loins, eying the smattering of color across thier shafts. A common trend of green at the base drew her attention to the culprit with a single, perched brow. "My, you're quite popular aren't you, my dear?"

The vernal vixen merely flicked her hair aside. She was by far the most untouched with a fresh coat of emerald lipstick, but her face clearly showed the results of a dozen long, hard face-fucks. "I could say the same for our best counterpart - wearing her deeds with such pride!"

The base Camilla was honestly shocked at her fertile form's praise. She offered a genuine smile between her violet lips, her misgivings and biterness finally buired under a heavy makeover of seed and mutual desire. "Why thank you,"

Camilla turned to her summer and bath-battle copies with a single raised brow at thier state. While their faces were clearly covered, there was even moreso filling the space of thier bosoms. "I must say, you two must have more on your chests then in your stomachs."

The bathing Camilla smacked her indigo lips in a playful kiss as she giggled, whilst the bikini, batter-basted beauty shrugged before scooping up cum from her soapy bosom into her half-full glass.

"You'd be quite suprised." she crypically stated before tipping the spunk coated beverage to her orange lips.

New Years' Camilla followed in kind with her own beverage of choice. She swilled down her sake, letting it dance through her ruby lips, before turning to their only discontenting member with a soft, kind gaze. "And how did you faire?"

Her ethereal, forlorn gaze was jarred free as she tried to contend with what she did. Camilla puckered her smeared golden lips before admitting, "It was...something."

Queen Camilla put an end to further banter with her rasied glove. She addressed thier audiance with authority marred by want. "Well gentlemen, I'm sure you've all had fun, but your potions must be wearing thin. Although perhaps you have enough for one more?"

Her suggestion was met with throbbing desire but muted lips. The lucky dozen still knew better than to risk evoking the Queen or her other forms' wrath. For her part, the bravest Camilla gestured to her counterparts before facing the men again. "So lets see it boys - one last salute for all our hard work?"

The seven Camillas dropped to thier knees, asses bunched together. Thier order came in a tight circle of festive, summer, etheral, vernal, royal, bathing, and finally the orignal at the festive's other shoulder. The men formed a larger circle around them, cocks pointed and poised for the final round.

Hands grappled dicks of many shapes and sizes, all aimed at the woman and her counterparts. The many forms of Nohr's eldest daughter braced themselves for the hot, sticky shower to come. Some were eager, others less so.

The rain came

Camilla, the truest and first, accepted thier offer with tounge wide out. Her bare tits recived equal favor with cum glazing her errect nipples. Nostrils flared under a mask of spunk, leaving her lightheaded but far from unsatisfied. Her fingers fondled her messy tit-flesh as she gently kneaded the mess into her skin.

Vernal and fertile, Spring Camilla's mouth was also open to accept the offering before her. Her hands were cupped before her lips, giving a wide basin to catch the syrupy flow and let it drizzle into her waiting mouth. The shots that flew to high wound up smacking her flopping ears and mixing into her lilac tresses.

New Year's Camilla reveled under the streams of new, yet fleeting life. Her mouth was open as wide as she could, hoping to catch all the seed she could muster. Her tounge happily breached and rolled in the bubbling, churning pool between her teeth. The slight, inebreated sway let two trickles of spunk escape her lips and dribble onto her kimono-clad breasts.

The Summer sinner did not bother with catching it in her mouth, content to let it glaze and baste on her cheeks with her tongue lazily hanging down. Instead, her focus was in propping up her spunk-soaked breasts to accept as much seed as she could muster. Her bosom cupped togheter in the tight bikini top, forming its own little pocket to store the cum she desired. The depleated drink cup laid between her legs, ready to catch whatever runoff escaped her grasp.

Dreamy and ethereal, borne of a child's innocent wish. Her origins meant nothing in the face of the shower of sin that baptized her. For all her platitudes and reluctance, Dream Camilla was just as marred as her 'truer' counterparts. Her eyes stayed shut as she felt rope after sticky rope cling to her face and hair.

As she endured, she felt a soft, gentle hand on her shoulder. She already knew it belonged to the supportive, festive Camilla from behind summer's back. Without looking away, they slid togehter until thier fingers were locked.

She didn't enjoy this...but she didn't mind it either.

The hot spring Camilla basked in her newest shower, accepting it as if it was already a part of herself. Her hands roamed her shapely body without plan, content to smooth and smear as much cum as she could into her skin. She accepted it all, especialy the facial and newly minted pearl necklace clinging around her collar.

All six accepted this final shot in their own way...and the last was no exception.

Queen Camilla's chin was erect, locked in place in the face of the torrential dick downpour. Her eyes were alert and open, not even flinching as ropes came dangerously close to her face. Her lips stayed shut. But even layers and layers of cum couldn't hide the triumphant, faraway gleam in her revealed and unflicnhing, lust-clouded eye.

As Queen, she was far from ignorant to the jeers and scorn that surrouneded her. For every handful of adorations and praises, the bile could be heard - sometimes softly, sometimes overbearing. Loud enough to ring in her ears as she settled to slumber.

Yet despite this, her sleep was full and hearty. Oh she heard the calls - cow, whore, slut, walking boobs- all of them. She heard the callous tougnes that dared to call her vapid, or implied that she was little more than looks and tits.

They could call her as she wished.

Camilla's smile widened under the mask of cum, surrounded by her many incarnations and with the disembodied, petulent screams lingernig in her impassive ears. 'Fairness' be damned, the results spoke for themselves. It didn't even matter that they'd conspired to dethrone her and now took victory in her 'second place'. After all, a dimmer star was still a star- ever-shining in the night sky where wyverns ruled.

So let them sputter and prattle as they wished. She'd already won.

The Queen was here.

* * *

**Hail to the Queen! Long may she reign.**

**Next stop - Camilla Brigade**


End file.
